Halliwell Manor
The Halliwell Manor is the home of the Charmed Ones. On The Show The Halliwell Manor has been the home of the Warren witches since Grams' mom was a girl. Piper and Phoebe grew up there with their older sister, Prue. Now, Piper lives there with Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda. The manor is in the center of both a spiritual nexus and a magical nexus. It has the potential for increasing good or evil. Both Phoebe and Wyatt were born in the manor and have the potential to more easily sway and change sides. This is most notable in how often Phoebe and Wyatt became evil, though it is unknown if this has to do with where they were born or not. Rooms of Note Attic Basement Former home of the Woogie, it now appears to be where Piper does her laundry. Bedrooms The current occupants of the manor each of rooms. Piper and Leo's Room Formerly Prue's room, she gave it to Piper and Leo when they were married and decided to stay in the manor. Wyatt and Chris' Room As seen in Piper's Place, the boys seem to share a room. It is unknown who originally had this room. Melinda's Room As soon in The Heir Up There and Piper's Place, Melinda seems to have her own room, although she is seen asleep next to Chris on the first page of the latter before being seen in her own bed later. It is unknown who originally had this room. Dining Room Entry Hall Kitchen The kitchen is Piper's domain. Living Room Solarium/Conservatory Gateway To Magic School In the show, we learned that one of the many portals to Magic School is found in the Halliwell Manor. The girls first found out about it in "The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell" when Gideon, Leo's former mentor, showed them Magic School. Since then, they have used the portal to get back and forth to Magic School. It is only accessible by magical beings, so it is interesting that Leo most likely uses it to get to Magic School. In the Comics The Sourcebook "This San Francisco Victorian house has been the residence of the Halliwell family for generations. The Manor was built on land containing a Spiritual Nexus that can be used for good or evil. The Halliwell family moved into the Manor to claim it for good and made it their own." 'Year One' Phoebe moved back into the manor after a failed attempt to find her father in New York. On her first day back she followed instructions that led her to the attic where she found the Book of Shadows in an old trunk. She cast the spell that unbound her powers and those of her sisters. Charmed Lives Piper had some trouble in the kitchen when some potions got mixed with dinner creating vines that lifted her and Melinda into the air. Later, Piper met Phoebe and Paige to chat at the end of a long day. No Rest for the Wicca Piper, Phoebe and Paige drop their kids off with Leo and leave from there for their days. Piper and Phoebe go from there to Brittany Reynolds's funeral and Paige went to meet her new charge, Brent. Leo was left alone with all six kids whom he was supposed to take with him to Magic School. Innocents Lost Mortal Enemies Morality Bites Back When Phoebe tells her sisters about Cal, they might be at the manor. When Phoebe is in a conference call with her sisters, Piper is at the manor looking through the Book of Shadows. The Heir Up There Oh, Henry When Leo tells Phoebe and Paige that they have to get away from Neena at once, Paige orbs them to the manor. The All or Nothing While Piper is trying to escape Neena's failed higher plane and Neena and Rennek are attacking up there, Leo is in the manor explaining what he knows of Neena's history to Phoebe and Paige. Three Little Wiccans Last Witch Effort The Charmed Offensive Piper's Place Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter The three sisters are gathered there. Piper is trying to tell Phoebe about Cole, but Paige interrupts when she gets a call from Henry that their house is on fire. Family Shatters Four's Company Crossed, Triple-Crossed The Old Witcheroo Prue Ya Gonna Call? The Darklight Zone Gallery Manor01.png|The Sourcebook Manor issue 2.jpg|No Rest for the Wicca Manor03.png|Mortal Enemies BoS11.png|Morality Bites Back Attic Manor04.png|The Heir Up There Manor06.png|Oh, Henry Inside Manor05.png|The All or Nothing Inside Manor02.png|Last Witch Effort Manor07.png|Family Shatters I20Previews1.png|The Old Witcheroo Manor08.png|The Old Witcheroo Manor09.png|'Flashback' The Darklight Zone Gideon and Leo Category:Locations Category:Homes Category:Private Locations Category:Volume 1 Locations Category:Volume 2 Locations Category:Volume 3 Locations Category:Volume 4 Locations Category:Season 9 Locations Category:Charmed Universe Category:Buildings / Indoor Locations